Simba and Kula: Jealousy Trap
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: Nala and Chumvi have been spending a lot of time together causing Simba and Kula to worry about what could happen if they don't do something. Together they devise a plan, the jealousy trap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay so I'm doing this story because of the limited time I have left to write. And yes I will continue The Resistance so don't worry about that. It's just that my mind is starting to process alot of new ideas and I just HAD to share them with you.  
><strong>

The sun had started to rise across the vast plains of the savannah. The whole pride was huddled inside the den, sleeping softly next to their children.

The king and queen slept on the flat rock formation inside the den, while the others in the pride slept around it. A golden colored cub ,eyes slowly fluttering open, yawned softly. Making sure not to alarm anyone that he was awake. He slipped from under his mothers arm and silently tip toed away. He scanned the rest of the room and saw, expectantly, his friends Kula, Chumvi, and Nala. They were all attempting to sneak away from the rest of the pride. Once they were free the four slowly made their way to the exit and met up at the mouth of the den.

The cubs looked back inside the cave and sighed in relief that they hadn't awoken anyone. They brought their attention back to each other. They laughed softly at their ability to sneak away without being noticed.

Suddenly, Chumvi turned and started to leave the group. Nala turned to him, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the waterhole." He answered as he kept walking.

"W-wait up!" Nala called and ran after him.

Simba and Kula looked at each other and shrugged, following them. The four cubs strolled along the path to the water hole. Kula at Simba's side and Nala at Chumvi's. Nala turned her eyes to look at Chumvi, she smiled and lightly pushed him off the path with her shoulder. Chumvi darted his eyes at her and pushed back harder. The two cubs continued to shove one another to the side as they walked.

Eventually, Chumvi began to get annoyed and came up with an idea. He smiled deviously and backed up a bit. He then charged as fast as he could toward Nala. Nala screamed as Chumvi tackled her. The two cubs rolled and rolled until they eventually crashed into a rock.

Nala, of course, was still able to pin him down onto the rock. "Ha! You can't pin me down!" She laughed.

Chumvi struggled under her to get free, but to no avail. Nala chuckled and leaned down closer to his face to gloat "No one can."

Chumvi sighed and rolled his eyes. Simba felt a weird sensation building up inside of him as he watched the two. He had always liked Nala, but never had the guts to tell her. He twirled his head in another direction, refusing to look at them. He turned to Kula. She didn't seem like her usual self. She looked so…sad.

The sensation in Simba slowly faded and turned to sympathy. "Kula?" Simba whispered. "Something wrong?"

She turned to him, her eyes fixated on the ground, as she fiddled with a rock with her paws. "N-no nothing's wrong Simba…" She tried to fake a smile, but Simba could tell she was lying.

"Kula, you know you can talk to me if something's wrong." He reassured her.

Kula chuckled, "Who are you and what have you done with Simba?"

Simba rolled his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it somewhere else?"

Kula turned back to the two cubs still trying to pin each other. She hesitated, but slowly nodded her head yes.

**Alright that's it for chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Ready for this? Haha.**

Simba and Kula sat at the mouth of the cave, waiting as the rest of the pride exited the den. Once the last lioness had left, Simba poked his head inside, making sure they would be alone. The coast was clear, he motioned Kula to follow him in. She nodded and walked inside with him. The two sat at the far corner of the den so no one could hear or see them. Simba turned to Kula, she laid on the ground with her head resting on her paws, slightly shifting her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

Simba sighed, lying down in front of her "Kula, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Simba…" She mumbled, paws muffling her voice.

"It's about _them_ huh?" Simba asked moving his head closer to her ear.

Kula shifted, lifting her head to face him, "How do you know?"

Simba ignored her, "You like him huh?"

Kula blushed, "I…I do not…"

Simba smiled. "It's okay… I have feelings for Nala."

"Y-you do?" She asked, her blushing cheeks returning to their original color.

Simba nodded, "I just don't know how to tell her… and if I did, what if she doesn't feel the same way. I would risk losing our friendship." He admitted looking away from her.

"Yeah I know how you feel…" She smiled.

"So you do have feelings for Chumvi?" he smiled back.

"Yesss…" She sighed.

"She's been spending _a lot_ of time with him." Simba said staring at the cave floor. Suddenly, he sprung his head up in realization.

"You don't think they… like _each other_ do you?" Simba's eyes widened as he waited patiently for Kula's answer.

"I… Oh, what are we going to do?" Kula paced around the room. They had to think of something

The room filled with silence as she stopped pacing and the two thought for a moment. Finally Kula spoke, "So… what do we do?" She asked nudging his shoulder with her head. Simba thought hard for a second. Tightening his eyes shut, struggling for an answer. Suddenly, He jerked his head up and smiled widely at Kula. She tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

Simba leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Kula's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks grew red as she continued to listen to him. Simba brought his head back and smiled at her.

"Well? What do you think? It's worth a shot."

Kula stared at him, still in shock at what her just suggested. She came closer, placing the back of her paw against his forehead as if checking if he had a fever.

"Simba-" Kula began.

"I'm not crazy." He interrupted pushing away her paw from his face.

"Give it a chance Kula." Simba pleaded.

She thought for a moment. She guessed it could work. And besides, it'd be interesting to see how they'd react. Kula sighed and thought for a moment, before finally turning her head back to him. "Alright Simba… we can try, but how do you even know this will work?"

"It's either this or living with the fact that we could have done something but didn't. And besides I know them pretty well. This won't go unnoticed." He grinned

Kula smiled at him warmly, "Okay, let's go…sweetie." She giggled.

**Alright that's chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Here we go!**

Simba smiled walked with her to the exit. Once outside, they quickly spotted their friends still attempting to pin each other. The two walked down the side of Priderock and onto the path toward the waterhole. They stopped and collected their thoughts for a moment

Simba turned to Kula, giving her a charming smile, "Ready?"

Kula rolled her eyes and giggled, caressing his chin with her tail, "I think you're going to enjoy this a little too much, Simba."

"Who, me? Never." He chuckled as he leaned in to her ear. He whispered something in her ear causing in her to blush, rolling her eyes, she turned to him.

"Only for you, Simba." batting her eyes and grinning.

"All I'm saying is it might look more convincing."

"Whatever you say, Simba" She laughed, laying her head on his shoulder as the two continued to walk.

Nala lunged at Chumvi, who stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The two rolled and rolled until Nala finally managed to pin him down _again_.

Chumvi sighed and brought his head up a bit to look at her, "Okay, I give up." he said gently pushing her off.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll see ya later Nala." And with that he made his way to the den.

Nala sighed and laid under a tree, swishing her tail back and forth. She looked around and spotted Simba and Kula walking together. Smiling, her ears perked up and she stood to meet them, but she noticed something else. Kula had her head resting on Simba's shoulder.

She laid back down and watched as the two approached the waterhole. They sat down together, Kula leaning up against Simba's body. Nala growled.

_What does she think she's doing!_ She thought to herself.

_Why doesn't Simba say anything!_

Her eyes widened in shock as she faintly heard the two…_purring!_

Nala felt something build up inside her._ What did Kula have that she didn't?_ Wait, did she really just ask herself that?

Kula nuzzled deeper into Simba's fur causing Nala to growl louder. She swung her head in another direction angrily. Refusing to watch the two any longer.

Kula peeked with one eye over at Nala. Noticing her obvious jealous expression, she smiled.

She giggled and brought her mouth up to Simba's ear. Covering it with her paw and whispering softly, "It actually worked."

Bringing his head lower to reach hers he whispered back, "Yeah I think it did."

"You know, this isn't very romantic." She laughed.

Simba rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, he noticed the sun was starting to set. Slowly they got to their paws, resuming the position they walked in before. Kula, once again, rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the den.

As they passed, an angry Nala stomped off and also headed toward den.

Simba left Kula's side and casually strolled over to his usual sleeping arrangement and slumped down. Closing his eyes and resting his head on his paws. Faintly, he heard Nala's voice. She was mumbling angrily to herself. He even heard a rock collide into something. He figured she probably kicked it. He smiled, everything was going according to plan.

**Alright this chapter was a pain to make because of writers block, but I managed it. So please review and tell me what you think, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter 4.**

It was early in the morning and the sun had not yet risen. Inside the den, Kula was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, a yawn exiting her mouth. Stretching out her legs, she got to her feet.

Exiting the den, she gazed down at open plain. She looked down to the waterhole and noticed Chumvi and Nala sitting together. They were unusually close together, almost leaning on each other.

Kula turned back to the den, she saw Simba was still sleeping. She decided to wake him up and inform him of her discovery. Smiling, she approached the sleeping cub. She lowered her head to his and took a moment to stare at the prince. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. Gently, she nudged him with her head.

"Mmmm…" He mumbled, shifting in his sleep.

Kula giggled, "Simba?" She whispered softly.

No response. Staring at the golden cub, she thought for a moment. Her ears perked up as she came up with an idea. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Wake up, sweetie."

Simba's eyes shot open. On instinct, he leapt away from her. He stared, wide eyed, at her. "Hey there, sleepyhead." She smiled.

"Kula!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning!" She giggled, acting as if she hadn't done anything.

Remembering the reason she woke him up, she looked at him with concern. "Simba, I don't think the plan is working."

Simba stared back at her with a puzzled expression, "What makes you say that?"

"Well I just saw Chumvi and Nala together again." She explained. "They were extremely close together."

Simba thought for a moment. Maybe they had to try harder. He looked back to Kula, "I think we need to step up our game." He stated.

"How?" Kula asked tilting her head to the side.

"Just follow my lead." He smiled and quickly headed to the exit.

Kula nodded and rushed over to his side.

"Okay, just like yesterday." He whispered.

"Okay." She replied and leaned against him.

The two finally reached the waterhole. They sat at the water's edge, on the other side of the waterhole, facing Nala and Chumvi. Simba turned to Kula and nodded, initiating their plan. Simba walked over to the water, bent down and lowered his head to the water. He lapped at it, eyes closed. Kula giggled and shoved him in sending Simba splashing into the water. Simba burst from the water, coughing slightly. He glared at Kula, not expecting her to push him _that_ hard. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Simba growled and charged after her, drenched in water.

"Ahhhh!" Kula shrieked and scurried away.

Simba chased after her as fast as he could. He leapt at her and tackled her down. The two tumbled together into an open plain. Kula relied on her reflexes and forced Simba down. Kula giggled, "Pinned ya!"

Simba playfully pushed her off. She laughed and ran from him.

The cubs chased each other through a nearby meadow. Kula shrieked as she let Simba tackle her down. Unsurprisingly, she still managed to pin him down, laughing as he struggled underneath her. Suddenly, she collapsed down on him. The two lay there, softly laughing as they slowly caught their breath. Simba opened his eyes and noticed a beautiful pink flower beside him. It gave him an idea. He grasped onto the flower with his teeth and looked at her, clearing his throat.

As she watched the two, Nala couldn't help but think of what had happened yesterday. She had always had certain thoughts about Simba, but yesterday really sealed the deal. She _did_ like him. She always noticed how he would make up an excuse to talk or be next to her. She was always too shy to talk to him even though she knew he was friends with Chumvi. Then one day she noticed his excuses had ceased.

_It's not like I don't want to talk to him._ She thought.

Suddenly, she gasped in realization. _Maybe he thought I hated him! Maybe he thought I was purposely pushing him away!_ She shut her eyes tight, thinking of some way to make up for lost time. She opened her eyes as an idea popped into her mind.

Looking down she sighed, "It's worth a try…"

Kula opened her eyes to see him smiling with a flower in his mouth. She giggled as she watched him place it between her ear.

Kula glanced over at Chumvi and Nala, noticing their angry expressions. She grinned and ,without hesitation, she nuzzled under his chin and closed her eyes in affection.

Kula purred under him, making Simba laugh. "See, I can be romantic" He said raising an eyebrow and grinning.

He felt her shift deeper into his fur. "Okay, okay. You've proven yourself."

**Okay, again I'm sorry for the wait. Please forgive me if some of this story doesn't exactly make sense. My mind just hasn't been cooperating with me lately so please tell me how I did with this chapter, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys I got another chapter for you.  
><strong>

Yesterday went pretty much the same. It started to get dark and they all headed inside to get some sleep. But for some reason Nala was somewhat _anxious_ to get in the den, seeing as she was the first one in. Usually she'd groan about having to go to sleep and wanting to stay up longer.

Suddenly, Simba heard someone call him.

"Uh…Simba?" A voice squeaked faintly.

"Simba?" The voice repeated itself, louder this time.

"Mmmm…" He replied wearily, eyes still shut.

Nala sighed, "Um…Simba please wake up…" She nudged his face with her own.

Even though he was hardly awake, he slowly got to his paws and stretched slightly. He turned and was surprised to see Nala staring at him.

"Um…G-good morning…" Nala greeted in a hushed tone.

"Uh.. Good morning." Simba replied, still shocked to see Nala _actually_ talking to him.

Simba brought his eyes behind her to see the sun had barely risen yet. He looked back at her quizzically, "Nala, why'd you wake me up so early?"

Nala brought her head down and fidgeted with a pebble with her paw as she asked, "W-well I was wondering if… y-you wanted to.. watch the sunrise with me..." She asked shyly, occasionally bringing her eyes up to look at him, but quickly darting them back down as she waited for his reply.

Simba stood there, surprised. She never asked to do anything with him Usually she'd invite Chumvi to do things like this, of course she's never woken him up. He and she always managed to wake up at the same time if they were going to do anything, such as watch the sunrise. He looked around the den and noticed Chumvi still sleeping. He tilted his head in confusion.

_Chumvi's right there._ He thought _Why'd she wake me and not him?_

It soon dawned on him, the plan was _actually_ working. He smiled, snapping back to reality and remembering she was still awaiting his response.

"You wanna spend some time with me huh?" He grinned.

Nala stiffened and quickly tried to conceal her blushing cheeks, but Simba had already saw "Um… w-well I just thought… Since Chumvi didn't get much sleep last night… and Kula and I aren't very close… I thought that m-maybe you wanted to go with me…" She replied, her voice low and nervous.

He smiled at her shyness. He found it quite cute when a girl was nervous or embarrassed. "I'm just kidding Nal." He laughed.

Nala loosened up a bit and brought her head up, "S-so is that a y-yes? She asked.

Simba nodded, "Yeah, let's go before the sun rises without us!" He laughed.

"Race ya to the top!" She challenged, her confidence returning.

"You're on!" He replied.

The two cubs raced their way up to the peak of Priderock. Each one desperately trying to beat the other. They were neck and neck and rapidly approaching the top. Both Nala and Simba took a glance at each other and smiled competitively.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Nala giggled.

"No way!" Simba laughed.

Both of them came to a halt at the very top of Priderock. Each trying to catch their breath.

"I…win…" Nala panted.

"No… I did" Simba replied.

"No I did!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Simba smiled deviously.

Nala eyes widened as she felt Simba force her down, "Ahh!" She shrieked.

On instinct Simba used his momentum to hold her firmly down. Nala slowly opened her eyes to see Simba's shining gold coat gleaming in front of her. She shook her head, smiling as she stared at her friend.

Simba flashed her his signature smile and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, he shut it as he noticed Nala's eyes. They shone brightly in the morning sun, showing off her vibrant blue orbs. He couldn't help but stare at them.

Nala tilted her head, smiling, "Simba?" She asked cutely, her eyes still glittering.

Simba blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down at her. She giggled softly, "We're missing the sunrise." She motioned with her head to the rising orange sphere in the distance.

He smiled apologetically and helped her up. Nala giggled and got to her paws. The two sat together and watched as the sun slowly made it's way up. Nala looked over at him and nudged him playfully on the shoulder, giggling.

**Hey guys so please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing, it really helps. Thanks and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I'm back with yet another chapter. You guys have waited for far too long and I apologize for that. Thank you guys for being so patient. Let's get started.**

Chumvi eyes slowly fluttered open. He squinted hard when sunlight beamed into the den. Deciding it was time to wake up, he hesitantly stood to his paws. He stretched his front paws out, cracking his back in the process.

He looked around the room to see Nala nowhere in sight. He shrugged, "She's probably outside or something." He said to himself.

He heard a yawn and turned around to see Kula rubbing her eye with her paw. "Good morning…" She yawned again.

"Morning" He replied.

"Have you seen Simba?" Kula asked looking around, searching for her golden companion.

"Nope, sorry." Chumvi answered.

"Oh…" Kula replied, a little disappointed.

"Well I haven't seen Nala either… Do you wanna do something?" He smiled.

Kula stood there, surprised that he'd offer to hang out. "S-sure."

Chumvi motioned with his head to the exit. Kula nodded and followed him out. The two made their way to the waterhole. Chumvi searched for Nala outside, but she was still nowhere in sight.

They sat at the water's edge and stared into the pool. Kula looked over at Chumvi and smiled deviously as an idea popped into her head. Stealthily, she dipped one of her paws into the water.

Chumvi noticed her movements and turned to her, "What are you-"

Kula suddenly whipped her paw up and splashed him with water. Chumvi spit out all the water that had entered his mouth and darted his head at her, angrily.

Kula covered her mouth with her paw, trying to hold in her laughter. Chumvi raised an eyebrow and without warning splashed her back.

"Ahh!" She laughed.

Chumvi laughed uncontrollably with her, but was silenced when she jabbed her paw in his arm.

"Tag!" She yelled, running away.

Chumvi chuckled and chased after her. He ran alongside her, ready to tag her back. But something caught his eye. For some odd reason he couldn't stop staring at her. He watched as her fur flowed perfectly as she ran. How her gentle eyes gave him a sense of confidence. And how her smile seemed to brighten the world around him. As he studied her he felt as if everything was in slow motion.

Suddenly her expression changed to one of worry. He tilted his head in confusion. He saw her paw point ahead of him. He turned his head only to crash face first into a tree. Everything went black, he couldn't keep his balance and soon collapsed to the ground.

Kula shrieked in horror and rushed over to his side. "Are you okay?" She exclaimed, scanning his body for any other injuries.

"Ow…" Is all he could say.

He opened his eyes slowly to see her staring down at him, worried. Hesitantly, he put a paw to his head, checking for a cut or a bump. Thankfully there wasn't any. He struggled to his feet and looked at her.

"I'm okay…" He groaned.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief.

He felt his head again and winced. "Ow, it still hurts."

"Maybe you should go lie down." She suggested.

"Good idea."

Kula helped him to him up and guided him down the path. Even though he could walk perfectly fine, he still appreciated her efforts to aid him.

They climbed up, just outside of the den. Suddenly Kula's eyes caught sight of something. She looked over at it and her face lit up like the sun. She smiled widely and rushed over to it, leaving Chumvi by himself.

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter.**


End file.
